Daddy's girl
by Lizzie Salvatore
Summary: Carlisle and the Cullen's are going to England. because Carlisle is visiting his home. they meet a young Vampire who is not all that she seems. the catch? she's living in Carlisle old manor, and thinks he's dead...and her last Name is Cullen!
1. Chapter 1

**this is something that I couldn't get out of my mind. so I wrote it out. Enjoy! **

* * *

Prologue

her name was Carena Cullen.

she was born 1658.

she was changed 1672. (she was 14)

her parents were Carlisle Cullen and Maria Cullen.

her birthplace was London England.

her life had been stolen by her grandfather.

and she was a vampire.

* * *

she knew this, reciting the facts allowed her to keep them safe in her memory, the memories of her father. his gentleness, his love, and the things he had

taught her. she loved him, and he had been taken from her, killed on a hunt...a hunt for Vampires.

* * *

**well yes I'm dramatic, so sue me! I love Carlisle and all the stories about him having a daughter. so this began.  
**

**reviews are appreciated and I love anything that has to do with Carlisle so if you could recommend a good daddy daughter story**

** I will probably read it. **

**Lizzie Salvatore **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw! I love you guys, so here is chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 1

Carena's POV

as I stepped into the old manor I winced, I had gotten A note saying that if the owner of the house didn't take residence it would be condemned. so I

came home for the first time in 346 years, the place had already been cleaned out, I'd gotten a witch to preserve it just as it had been in 1672 and it

looked the same, my servants knew about me so they helped take down the heavy drapes and shutters my grandfather had preferred. then I saw it a

picture of my grandfather looking as stiff and cruel as he had been in life, I raced to the picture and tore it down, then I motioned for Jocelyn to build a

fire in the old fireplace. when it heated I threw the picture of my grandfather into the fire. then as Jennet took my bags I led her into the one room I

would never change. my fathers, my room adjoined his. as a child there had been nights when my dreams turned frightening and I would climb into the

giant fourposter bed with my Papa. when he left on the hunt he had tucked me into bed and told me in the morning he would be with me, I was 7 years

old. the next morning the servants came to tell me the news...a vampire had killed my papa. but I blamed the man who had sent him on the hunt in the

first place, the man who I then had to live with for the next 7 years of my life, my grandfather. as Jennet was unpacking my things I entered the next

room, two little twin beds sat side by side, two little wardrobes filled with little girls clothes then the dresser we had argued about. Selena and I Papa

had always said that as the eldest she would get it first but we argued non the less, I smiled as I let my hand roll down the side of one of the

wardrobes. Selena had always been the gentle one. she was Papa's princess, he'd called me his fire-pixie, I was small and fiery, she was dainty and

sweet, Selena had told me to ready the house and once the reminders were gone she would join me at home. she would be in Paris right now, buying

clothes and reading books. I laughed softly, as I loved riding my horse through the woods, she and Papa would sit and read stories together. as she

learned to embroider I learned to fence, we had been so different. I had long black curls and soft lilac eyes like Mama, she had long golden curls and

gentle blue eyes like Papa. I turned to see Jennet enter the room, she curtsied and said "will that be all miss? or shall I tidy up in here as well?" "no

thank you Jen, I'll do this room, could you see that the other rooms are tidied and modernized Please?" she nodded "oh and light the fires in the other

rooms and have the men screw in the light bulbs for the chandelier" she nodded again and I smiled Selena would want to keep this room like it was

and I was not going to fight her, the other room that had been Papa's would also stay the same. although Selena and I would move some wardrobes

into that room and share the bed like when we were small. I went into the next room which was the library, the pictures were of Mama and Papa. then

came one of Selena and I and then the one with Papa in between us,then one of Mama holding us as babies with Papa standing over her, I smiled.

then I ran to the window and tore down the drapes, the chairs were upholstered with an ice blue fabric, the frames on the pictures and windows were

silver, as was the door. this had been our little sitting room before Papa died, where we were taught French and Italian and Embroidering to sing and to

dance. though my favorite lessons were when Papa taught us to read and write properly, I smiled again then ran downstairs to the great ballroom

where the men were screwing in the light-bulbs Jennet flipped the switch and the hall was dazed in light. it took me back to days when I danced with

best friends and my sister, and then Papa.

* * *

Selena's POV

Paris is beautiful! but I miss home, I miss Carena's laughing and dancing around the room I miss Alec and Jane, but most of all I miss my best friend

Emily. Carena had been telling me to be home in time for our birthday. she was changed first so she says now she's the elder, I think that since for the

first 14 years of our lives I've been the Eldest she can have it. she's always been more protective anyway. I turn around and catch a glimpse of Demetri.

when we left the Volturi in Italy Aro insisted we take Demetri Jane and Alec to be our bodyguards, so now Demetri follows me wherever I go which is

fine with me since I would have been terrified to leave Carena's side. I'm not as strong as she is* I get a text saying the house is done and smile I

send it to Demetri along with instructions to get us transportation to England...I'm going home.

* * *

**this is longer! OK, so thanks for the reviews. I'd love to get more, constructive criticism only please...NO FLAMES! they will be ignored. **

***Selena's strength issues will be explained when they see Carlisle again **

** Lizzie Salvatore **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so here you guys go...thanks for the reviews **

* * *

Chapter Three

Carlisle's POV

Carlisle was sitting in the living room when Esme Came in, she looked at him with concern and asked "Carlisle are you alright?" he turned "yes Esme I'm

fine...just thinking," she nodded "anything special?" "well, there's a memory from my human life bothering me, I had twin daughters when I was young

and I'm wondering what happened to them." she nodded "well lets find out, I'll call a family meeting and we can schedule a flight to England for

tomorrow. I'm sure we can arrange a way to find out what happened." Carlisle smiled "you won't mind?" she shook her head, "of course not, if my son

had survived I would want to know what happened to him." Later when Carlisle and Esme had the family together, Carlisle explained the situation to

them and they all agreed that Carlisle should check...and because they where his family they would join him. Alice stopped, "I can't see the future!

somethings blocking me, and it's not Jacob or Nessie." Carlisle sighed, "then we'll just go carefully," they all nodded. the girls volunteered to pack, While

the boys were to call and get the flight ready, book hotel rooms and rent cars.

* * *

Carena's POV

Carena sighed, someone was trying to see them, she managed to block the person from seeing anything but it drained her mentally. she turned to

Jane and Alec, and the rest of the vampires, there were a total of five vampires at the mansion, Alec, Jane, James, Emily, and Jennet, we had created

Emily and Jennet, and Aro had sent us Alec, Jane, and Demetri, then James had been a newborn we found in England, we were still teaching him to

control his blood-lust and he was getting better at it. Demetri was with Selena and I found that my worry for her had abated somewhat...but she was

still the gentle fragile sister I thought of as someone to protect, she was afraid of the littlest shadow, which was why Demetri was only to be close

enough to protect her if need be. my phone beeped at me and I turned aside to read the text. "_I'll be there in time for our b-day, don't take all the cake! _

_:)" _I laughed at her text, she was so vulnerable when we had parted, I was glad she was gaining confidence and couldn't wait to see her again. this

birthday party would be the best one in 346 years!

* * *

Selena's POV

after I sent the text I sat down on a bench beneath a tree, she had said to be home for our birthday which I would be. Demetri texted me telling me he

had transportation to England...I'm going home.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? review please, NO FLAMES! **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so here you guys go...thanks for the reviews **

* * *

Chapter Four

Carena's POV

I was running through the house like a crazy woman, as I almost ran into Jane she laughed, when I got Lena's text I had screamed in excitement, the

fact she trusted me enough to come home made me happier than the fact I would be seeing her again! and our birthday was soon, I was planning a

vampire ball and my mind was on overdrive...invites had to be written and sent, dresses had to be found and fixed, a theme would be picked, I would

have to get a band and set up the dance floor, and the house would have to be set up! and Selena would have to get ready for the house to be full.

Aro had promised to keep things a secret but the Volturi would have to come early and help set things up. and...This would be the best birthday Ever!

* * *

Carlisle's POV

waiting to arrive in London was agony, we were planning to travel around England and then stop at the mansion the day before we had to leave, Esme

was almost as excited as I was. we hadn't been to England for several decades, and this time the whole family was here. as we stepped off the plane I

breathed in the air, I was Home.

* * *

Selena's POV

I stepped out of the car, in the woods two hours from the mansion...I planned to run, it was a beautiful day and my mind needed to be cleared, so

Demetri would be driving the car home and I would run, as I started out I smiled, there was the tree I had torn up when I first got my strength, and

there was the place I had first hunted and here was the glade I had used to ride my horse, then I came in sight of the house and laughed. Carena

was standing there waiting for me. we fell into each others arms, and began to talk fast at the same time. we both laughed and she showed me the

house! it was amazing, she had brought me Home.

* * *

Unknown POV

I watched the Cullen's step off the plane and growled to myself, they would ruin the girls big night! I could only keep this from Carena and Selena and

hope they avoided the mansion.

* * *

**LOL Cliffhanger! so please review and tell me what you think, so Carlisle is in England and Selena is home **

**I will update if I get at least one review, **

**Christina Salvatore **

**now to let you all know I do not own Twilight :( **


	5. Chapter 5

**here you go new chapter! this will deal with the unknown POV and I will try to make it longer and thanks for the idea but O already have an Idea for when they meet  
**

* * *

chapter 5

Carena's POV

Selena and I had always been friends but when she returned home I was so happy! I was showing her the house when my phone beeped. Be

prepared started playing and I looked at my phone,

_{we have all the invitations set up _

_and the Vampires are all ready to be there._

_are you ready? Aro.}  
_

Selena read the text and laughed, "you put the Lion king song as Aro's ringtone?" "yes, and he still doesn't know." Lena smiled, "what are Caius and

Marcus's ringtones?" I laughed. "I will show you but if you ever tell them I will kill you... Caius is Cruella Divil, and Marcus is Ratigan from the great

mouse detective "the worlds greatest criminal mind" we both erupted into laughter, I missed this...just hanging out with my sister. then we came to

Papa's room and she entered, "oh! Rena! you left it the way it was!" I smiled, "Of course, you didn't think I'd change Papa's room did you?" she shook

her head, "no but I was scared it wouldn't look the same," I pulled her into a hug, "I'm glad you're home sissy" she sighed, "me to" we both jumped

when Jane entered the room, "hey Jane" Lena murmured. Jane nodded to her and then turned to me, "I have those papers from the airport Carena,"

she said. "the Wives, Aro, Caius, Marcus, and the guard will be arriving the day after tomorrow." I frowned, something felt off about Jane, she felt tense

and stiff, I nodded to her, "thank you Jane," she left almost immediately. Selena turned to me _"Is it just me or did she seem tense to you?" _I smiled and

turned to her _"yes, I wonder what's on her mind." _as humans we had been close, I could feel when she was sad or angry, as vampires we have a twin

telepathy that surprised many people, we normally chose to text or call, but when one of us needed to hear the others voice we would use it. Selena

sighed, _"so what do you want to do?"_ I smiled. _"I just got t__he new Disney movie Frozen, you wanna watch with me?" _she grinned, _"__Absolutely" _we raced

down to the movie room to plop on the couch and watch a children's movie together.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

we had been traveling through England and I was having the time of my life, today as we got ready to pack up and head towards the mansion I began

having doubts, what if I had descendents that knew we weren't related, what if no one knew about the house, what if the house was gone! Esme

entered the room and I voiced my worries to her, she smiled at me, "Carlisle, it will be fine, this is something that you need to do. We passed through

England over the next few days and I inwardly sighed in relief, the mansion was still standing, it was located on the outskirts of a small town , and we

decided that the next step was to look at the library for a history of the mansion, and they did, the only thing in the archives was that the mansion had

belonged to the Cullen's and that the two girls had been left alone when their grandfather died suddenly. now the house was owned by two decedents

of Selena, the only one to marry. Carlisle nodded, "well now we know" was all he said, then Alice came running in "Carlisle! the mansion is occupied, by

two girls, and it seemed to be a waste to come all the way here without seeing it, so I asked around and figured out that the girls are fine with visitors

and I booked us a visit for tomorrow!" I smiled at her, alright Alice lets go check into a hotel.

* * *

Aro's POV

we were sitting at the castle waiting for the last RSVP to come in so we could go to the girls home. Caius was dragging things out, he and Carena have

a tentative truce...mostly because I ordered him to be nice, so things are relatively peaceful when we get together, but Carena provokes him any

chance she gets, so he is not impatient to leave, Marcus enjoys the Girls company and can't wait to leave and the guards who are at the castle miss

them, the wives adore the girls and hate being parted from them (I think this is because Carena and Selena are the closest Sulpicia and Athenodora

will ever come to having daughters, Sulpicia Changed them both and Athenodora has saved them both on several occasions.) as the last RSVP arrived

we all left the castle, I texted Carena to expect us the next day and began to read.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Duh! so yes, Jane is the unknown POV, and Carlisle will soon meet the girls **

**thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming. **

**I do not own Twilight :( **

**Tina **


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so I'm really sorry about the wait and hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 6

Carlisle's POV

as we came into view of the manor I smiled, it looked different. but than I had waited 300 years (ish) to return

so as we entered the Manor I looked around, that's when our tour guide showed up...and began trying to kill us. Jane had caught us off guard,

Bella didn't have time to throw up her shield, none of us had expected Jane to be in England, "Jane STOP!" almost as soon as the voice

yelled the pain stopped, "Jane..." the girl turned and we got a good look at her, she was a vampire small and fragile looking. than I noticed the eyes,

soft Lilac, just like her mother, "Carena?" she gasped and turned to Jane, "this is why you wouldn't let me go to the Airport

with you!" her eyes flared and Jane screamed, writhing in agony, "Rena stop you're hurting her!" another voice called out, and my little Princess

ran in, Carena smelled like a vampire, but Selena smelled different. dimmer, less sweet, like Renesmee. she grabbed her sister, and than saw me.

like Rena she gasped, than began to shiver, "Alex!" Rena called as she raced toward her sister, Alex let his gift fold around my daughter,

she fell into her sister's arms, Carena handed her to Demetri "take her upstairs...and take Jane with you, I'll be up in a moment." she turned to Alex,

"run and get me my phone, I plan to have some choice words with Aro and they cannot wait." she turned to Carlisle when they had left,

"Aro will be arriving soon for a ball, and I really cannot talk before then, I would like to talk to you, but Selena

will want to be there..." at that moment there was A scream of pain from the upstairs, Rena turned and raced up the stairs.

* * *

**sorry this was so short , I really needed to finish, the next chapter will be longer **

**please R&amp;R **

**Tina **


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so I'm really sorry about the wait and hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 7

Carena's POV

as I raced upstairs and to my sister's bed my only thought was, _please let her be awake...don't make her relive it. _and when I got to the bed and found her fast asleep I nearly screamed in frustration, this man, "_My Father," _was the cause of her reliving the most painful days of her life.

I grabbed for my powers. I had to wake her up! but this time she wouldn't wake. "PAPA!" Selena screamed. I growled, "Demetri, please let him up. And ONLY him! the others will have to leave." I heard growls of anger from the Vampires HE brought with him, I sighed.

"Mind-reader..." I could hear the surprise, "...Please tell them I wish no harm. and if it would make you more comfortable... Father you're mate can stay." in the next moment the strange vampires were gone, and Papa and his mate were in the room with me.

"she seems to be lost in her memories." Father stated, I nodded. he turned to his mate, "Esme this is Carena, Carena this is Esme," I turned and smiled at her, (my manners were heavily ingrained into me as a child) just as Papa gasped. "She has a heartbeat!" at that moment Lena Screamed again.

"RENA! NO!" I turned to her, "Lena, I'm right here, he's gone...Dora killed him," Father began working, "she still has blood so I think a calming drug would work to keep her calm" I nodded and helped him inject her.

soon after she calmed enough for me to take Papa and Esme into a different room. Papa sat on the sofa...pulling Esme down with him. "Carena...it might help me care for Selena if I knew what was causing this."

I nodded, "fine, It started after you...died"

* * *

**I hope this is easier to read...sorry it's so short.**

**I'm going to be taking Writing classes soon, but I'm under 17 so it might take awhile.  
**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW **

**TINA**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I did not expect that many people to follow my story! Thanks! you all are AWESOME! I really hope you like this next chapter you'll see a little of the girls past's Please remember to read And Review! **

**By the way...I keep forgetting this, I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

_it all started the night you...died. _

* * *

Chapter 8

Carena's POV 

_Flashback (the day after Carlisle left for the hunt)  
_

_Carena woke to a noise, she turned and found Selena still sleeping, getting up she padded to the window and saw Grandfather yelling at the men who had gone hunting with Papa. but Papa wasn't anywhere to be seen. Nana entered the room and clucked. "now why would you be out of bed!" she looked upset but smiled sadly at Carena...that's when she knew something was wrong. _

_"where's Papa?" Nana burst into loud sobs. "the monsters got him angel." she said quietly, Selena gave a little cry from the fired the Nurse as soon as he found out. Lena didn't speak for three months after the funeral. _

_end flashback_

* * *

Carlisle gave a sad little smile at Carena while Esme whimpered. Rena laughed, "Grandfather just kept getting worse as time went on."she said, "and he couldn't find real vampires so Lena felt the brunt of his stupidity."

* * *

_Flashback (seven years after Carlisle's death...the girls are Fourteen) _

_Grandfather walked into the parlor a little to fast...he'd been trying to get Lena to Marry a man whom she hated...he was pale, hard, and had cruel eyes that frightened her...and he was twenty-eight! Lena and I were just fourteen at the time._

_she came into the room and confirmed my worst fears...Grandfather had betrothed my big sister to Rinaldo Piccavilly, a man who w both hated worse then death. he was truly a monster, even before we realized what he truly was..._

* * *

**Sorry! I couldn't resist a little cliffhanger. but he****y at least you know I'm still working on this.**

**please remember to hit the button and review...love you all.**

_**TINA Salvatore **  
_


End file.
